


Sustenance.

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Harry and Ginny's first time. Tender, touching and humorous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thsi is set just after Ginny has finished her final year at Hogwarts and before she goes off to start training with the Harpies. Its the day after her 18th birthday.

As the sun broke through his window, a sleepy Harry Potter blinked and woke up. He stretched languidly. Merlin, he just had the best sleep ever. He felt amazing. He smiled and rolled over, then froze as he realised why he felt so good.

Ginny lay sleeping peacefully beside him. She had the covers pulled up over her chest, but her arms were outstretched on her pillow, and her fiery red hair was strewn all over it too. Harry knew that she was naked under the covers.

Last night, as they returned to Grimmauld Place after celebrating Ginny's eighteenth birthday, they had shared kisses until Harry couldn't stand it anymore. He told her he wished she didn't have to go home that night. She blushed, saying she wanted to stay the night. Harry had taken her by the hand and led her upstairs to his room.

Harry smiled softly as he remembered the night that followed. It was perfect. Well, not perfect as far as sex went, but perfect for them. They'd both been nervous, but they also knew this was the right time for them. The first time had been all fumbling and awkward and, pretty much, over quite quickly. But his Ginny had kissed him again, and the second time, well, wow!

Harry studied Ginny's sleeping face. Merlin, she was gorgoeus. How did he get so lucky? Last night had been the best night of his life, and he wanted to wake up with her every morning. He couldn't imagine ever letting anyone else get that close to him. He marvelled that, for a moment in time, he and Ginny were one person, joined in the most intimate act possible. It had felt so right, so perfect. Only with Ginny, he knew that.

Ginny stirred and Harry froze. He wanted to lean down and kiss her, but- He breathed into his hand and sniffed. Ugh! He carefully got out of bed, and went to brush his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror while he brushed. Did he look different now that he had finally done it? He turned his head from side to side. He certainly felt different, as if he had just been let in on an amazing secret. He gargled and spat out the water. He then dried his face off on the towel, and contemplated going back to bed to await Ginny's awakening.

He sniffed under his armpits. Maybe a quick shower. Couldn't hurt, he supposed. Them maybe he could duck down and make her breakfast and bring it back to bed. They could eat together, then maybe they could-no, he couldn't think of staying in bed all day. There was more to his relationship with Ginny than sex. Although that was pretty amazing. Yep, he'd just had sex! He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, wearing the sappiest smile ever. He shrugged at himself, then laughed at himself. He was hopeless. Hopelessly in love.

He ran the shower and hopped in. He quickly soaped himself up, washing under his arms. He carefully washed below, thanking Merlin that everything worked as it was supposed to last night.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as two arms encircled him from behind. Ginny lay a kiss on his back. “Can I join you or do you want me to leave you and your hand alone?” she teased.

“Ginny!” said Harry, blushing. He turned to her, taking her in his arms and kissing her. “Good morning, love,” he said huskily.

“The best morning after the best night,” agreed Ginny. She took the soap from him. “May I?” she asked.

Harry nodded, closing his eyes as her hands wandered over his body. “I can certainly appreciate your Auror training this morning. Look at those muscles,” she purred.

“After a few training sessions with the Harpies, I'll be able to say the same thing to you,” quipped Harry, making her chuckle. “Gin, you're okay this morning, aren't you? I mean, I didn't hurt you, or anything? No regrets?” he asked, suddenly worried.

Ginny kissed him deeply. “Harry, I could never regret this. It was everything I hoped it would be. It was you and me, as it's meant to be. It was beautiful, to feel you in me. To be one with you. I've never felt so, so...” Ginny couldn't find the word she wanted.

“Complete,” smiled Harry.

“Yes,” gasped Ginny. “I know I pressured you last Christmas, and now I can see you were right to hold back. I don't think I could have returned to Hogwarts, after sharing that with you. Merlin, I want to do it with you all day every day.” She giggled.

“Well, we do need to eat. Sustenance, you know,” teased Harry.

“Do you think it's like that for everyone? How does anyone get anything done? I could happily stay in bed with you all day,” smiled Ginny, as Harry began to wash her body carefully.

“I hope it's like that for all people who are in love. I can't imagine just having sex for sex's sake. I know some guys can, and I suppose some girls too, but, well, it's such a personal thing to share,” said Harry, rinsing her off with a washcloth.

“I can't imagine doing that with anyone but you, Harry,” said Ginny, in a serious voice, “and it would kill me to think of you doing this with anyone else.”

“Me too,” said Harry. “I mean it, Gin. I don't care that we'll be each others firsts and onlys. When you've found perfection, why would you want to give it up?”

“I'm far from perfect, Harry,” said Ginny.

Harry palmed her face in his hands. “You're perfect for me, Ginny. This, us, is my perfection. I want this forever. I love you, Ginny Weasley.” He kissed her deeply; passionately.

“I love you too, Harry. Only you, always only you,” said Ginny. She kissed him with equal desire, feeling him swell with need against her.

“I want you,” he whispered in her ear. “I need you.”

Ginny turned the shower off and stepped out. She held her hand out to him. 

“Can we, do you think we can stay in bed all day?” he asked her hopefully.

“Well, we do need to eat. Sustanance and all. I'd hate to see you lose those muscles, Harry. Besides, last night was for practice, and practice makes perfect,” laughed Ginny.

“Really, you mean that we can do that-all day?” asked Harry, letting her lead him back to his bedroom.

“All day. I'm not leaving here until I've kissed you all over,” said Ginny.

“All over? Even-there!” asked Harry, blushing, looking down at his erect member.

“Especially there,” winked Ginny.

“What about breakfast?” asked Harry.

They looked at each other, then both called out, “Kreacher!” and dived into bed.

Kreacher appeared in their room, turning his head as he realised their state of undress. “You called for me, Master Harry?”

“Yes, Kreacher. Er, can you bring us breakfast in fifteen minutes-”

“Thirty,” interrupted Ginny, with a sexy look on her face. Harry swallowed and turned back to Kreacher, who was looking between the two with a knowing look.

“Uh, breakfast in thirty minutes, please Kreacher. The usual, toast, bacon, eggs, coffee...”

“Sausages too, please, Kreacher. I suddenly have a hankering,” smirked Ginny, her hand finding Harry's erection. She squeezed lightly, and Harry groaned.

“Is Master Harry all right?” asked Kreacher, worriedly. Harry blushed, burrowing his face into Ginny's neck.

“He's fine, thank you Kreacher. Just needs some sustenance. In thirty minutes,” reminded Ginny.

“Very good, Miss Ginny,” bowed Kreacher, apparating away to the kitchen. “Hmm, sustenance. Is that what they're calling it these days?”

Meanwhile, Harry tackled Ginny on the bed, laying over her. “You're so bad, Gin.”

“You loved it,” she chuckled, running her hands over his back and down to his butt. She squeezed both his cheeks.

“I love you,” he said, kissing her again.

“Show me, Harry. Show me how much you love,” she murmured, as Harry feasted on her neck before pulling the sheets away and going lower.

She gasped as Harry's lips left tingles all over her body. “Oh, we are never leaving this bed. Harry, that feels so-oh my, gooooooodddddd. Don't stop,” she groaned. “Don't ever stop.”

“Can't stop. Won't stop,” said a determined Harry, hands and lips touching places he'd only dreamed of before last night. 

“Please Harry, don't stop,” begged Ginny.

“Never,” said Harry, returning to kiss her lips and position himself between her legs. “We'll be doing this forever.” He groaned as her body welcomed his again.

“Ginny,” he sighed in satisfaction. He brought his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes as they moved in sync. In her eyes he saw his future, saw his hope. He saw a love that was true, that was forever.

“We belong to each other now,” whispered Ginny. “No-one knows me like you do. No-one loves me like you do.” Her teary eyes met his before closing in ecstasy as their passion climbed to its ultimate peak.

“Mine. You're mine and I'm yours. Forever,” groaned Harry, grinding against her to reach his climax.

Minutes later, they lay in bed, getting their breath back as they lay in each others arms. “See, we're already getting better,” quipped Ginny.

“Did you mean it, Ginny. When you said we belong to each other, I mean? I-I've never really belonged to anyone before. Sirius, kind of...” Harry's voice drifted off as he thought he sounded needy.

Ginny brought Harry's head to her chest, kissing his forehead and running her hands through his unruly hair. “Of course I meant it. You said it yourself. You're mine now, and I'm never letting you go.” She held him to her, knowing he needed the reassurance. He held her tightly, needing her closeness.

POP. Kreacher suddenly appeared with two breakfast trays. He discreetly didn't look at the bed.

“Begging pardon, Master Harry. Breakfast is served.”

“Thank you Kreacher,” said Harry and Ginny.

He gave them a minute to right themselves in the bed before serving them their trays. “Just banish them to the kitchen when you are done, Master, Miss. Kreacher will clean them, and await your word on lunch. For now, I leave you to your...sustenance.”

Harry swore Kreacher smirked at him. “Thank you Kreacher,” said Ginny sweetly. He bowed, and left.

“Mmm, sex certainly works up an appetite,” said Ginny, sniffing appreciatively. “Good thing we're going to the Burrow for dinner.”

Harry froze as he was about to take a bite of his sausage. Oh no, how could he have forgotten about dinner at the Burrow? How could he face Molly and Arthur, not to mention several over protective brothers? How could he face Ron? He groaned.

“Not hungry? I'll eat it,” said Ginny, swiping his sausage off his fork.

“Ginny-how can I face your family tonight? They'll know what we've been doing, and they'll want to kill me,” said Harry.

“Pfft,” said Ginny, not worried in the slightest. She took a sip of coffee. “Mmmm.”

“Gin, I'm serious. They'll take one look at me, and they'll know,” said Harry, worriedly.

“Why?” asked Ginny.

“Because I can't stop smiling like a dumbass,” groaned Harry.

“My dumbass,” corrected Ginny. She banished her empty tray and removed his to the side, eying off the bacon and toast still there.

“Why can't you stop smiling?” she grinned, leaning over him.

“Because we just had sex, and it was brilliant,” grinned Harry. “I can't tell them that, though.”

“No, but you can tell Bill...” She whispered in his ear. “And Percy, you can tell him about the time I saw him and Audrey....” She whispered in his ear again. Harry eyes widened.

“As for George, well...”Harry's ear tingled with Ginny's lips close to it as she whispered more secrets.

Harry burst out laughing. “No, he did not!”

Ginny's eyes sparkled mischievously as she nodded. “As for Ron, did you know he and Hermione...”

Harry held up his hand. “I don't want to know.”

“What about Mum and Dad? You can tell them you know all about the time they...” Ginny started whispering again. Harry pulled away, appalled. 

“I can't say that to your Mum and Dad. Or any of them. It's hopeless. I'm dead man walking,” he sighed.

“Maybe you can't, but I can. So if they start to hassle you, just come find me. I got your back, Jack,” she quipped. “Now, had enough sustenance?” she asked huskily.

“I don't think I can ever have enough around you, Ginny,” he admitted, grinning like a loon. His eyes widened as she slung her leg over his and straddled him.

“I think I like sex with you more than flying,” she said, laughing.

“Wow. I'm honoured,” quipped Harry, bringing his hands up to her waist.

“You should be,” smirked Ginny. “You know how much I love to fly. Making love with you kind of feels the same.”

“I know what you mean,” grinned Harry, scarcely believing he could reach up and gently caress her breasts.

“I love how you touch me,” said Ginny, covering her hands over his as he caressed her.

“I can't get enough,” admitted Harry. “You feel so different to me. So soft. Silky. I worry I'll hurt you. I'm so much bigger than you.”

“I've always found comfort in your arms, Harry. I feel safe; protected. Home. You're my home, Harry. In your arms,” said Ginny, reaching down to kiss him lazily.

Their love making this time was gentle and unhurried. Still learning what the other liked; how and where to touch.

They dozed lightly afterward, cuddled together. Harry woke up first again, after only an hour nap.

Merlin, he felt like Superman! What he wouldn't do for this woman? His woman, his witch. The more they made love, the closer he felt to her. She invaded his senses. He inhaled her scent, needed her touch, wanted to see the look of love in her eyes, ached to hear her moan his name in lust as he tasted her again.

He put his arms behind his head and knew he was grinning like a loon again.

He didn't care. He was head over heels for Ginny Weasley, and they'd just had sex-again!

It was great to be him, he thought!


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many people ask me to write what happened at the Burrow, so i did.

They didn't end up spending all day in bed. Andromeda fire-called, wanting to see if Harry could watch Teddy for an hour while she went to the shops. Harry never turned down an opportunity to spend time with Teddy, and naturally Ginny agreed. They decided to Apparate straight to the Burrow from Andromeda's.

Ginny arrived just before Harry, and she had already started heading for the house when he arrived. He hurried to catch up to her when he realised that, from behind, he had a good view of her butt. He watched it sway as she walked, remembering that only a few hours ago he had fondled those cheeks and ran the wash cloth over them in the shower. He had kissed the dimples on her lower back, in an attempt to kiss every single freckle on her body. He grinned at the thought.

“Hey Harry, how was last night?” asked Bill, coming outside with Victoire in his arms.

“What? What do you mean?” stammered Harry. Merlin, how did Bill know?

“The dinner for Gin's birthday. How was the restaurant? Did she like it?” asked Bill, shooting Harry a strange look.

“Oh, yeah, the restaurant. Yeah, it was good. Food was great, not too crowded, low key music. Nice,” said Harry.

“Good to know. I might take Fleur there one day,” said Bill.

“Where's Teddy? Play?” asked Vicki.

“Home with his grandma,” said Harry, tickling her feet till she giggled. “You can play another day.”

“Everything all right, Harry?” Bill asked, suspiciously.

“Yeah, why?” asked Harry.

“You've got a weird look on your face,” said Bill.

Harry shrugged. “Better go catch up with Gin.” The sudden image of little Ginny walking in and finding her teenage brother wanking to a picture of his mother's favourite singer, Celestine Warbuck, came to his mind. Damn it, why did Ginny have to tell him those things about her family.  
Oh yeah, because they'd had sex. He grinned his crazy smile as he walked inside.

“You all right, Harry. You've got a strange look on your face. Indigestion?” asked Audrey, worriedly.

“Ah no, I'm fine thanks, Audrey, really,” said Harry, unable to actually look her in the face. Who knew she and Percy were into such kinky stuff? It was always the quiet ones, he thought. He and Ginny weren't into any of that. Not that he really knew what that stuff was about. Maybe he and Ginny could find out more, now that they were lovers. He grinned. Lovers.

“He's doing it again,” said Audrey, worriedly to Hermione and George.

“Oy, Potter, snap out of it,” said George, snapping his fingers in front of Harry's face. 

“Hmm, what? Oh, hi, Hermione, George. Didn't see you there,” he said.

“Is everything all right, Harry?” asked Hermione, concerned.

“Fine. I'm fine. We're fine. Me and Ginny, I mean. We're good, real good,” mumbled Harry.

“He's rambling. How's Ginny? Is she all right?” asked Hermione to George.

George shrugged. “Seemed all right. She's upstairs changing. Want me to get her?”

Harry stared up the stairs. Ginny was upstairs undressing right now. He wanted to go up there, help her, see her naked again. So much had changed since they'd seen the family last night. Now they were lovers. He grinned.

“Merlin, what's up with you, Mate? That's some crazy look on your face,” said Ron, coming down the stairs.

Harry shook his head. “I'm just going to go see Gin,” he said, pointing up the stairs. He raced up there before anyone could stop him.

He went to her door and knocked softly. “Gin, it's me. Can I come in?” he asked.

“Of course, Harry,” came the reply.

He opened the door and went in. Ginny was in there, just wearing a bathrobe. “I'm just trying to decide what to wear.”

He went over to her. “I like what you have on right now,” he said huskily, sliding his hand inside her robe.

“You've got that look on your face again. Everyone will know,” grinned Ginny, leaning against him and letting his hands wander under the robe.

“I look like a dumbass, don't I?” he asked, kissing her neck.

Ginny leaned her neck to one side, giving him access. “My dumbass, remember,” she laughed.

“Oh, I remember everything about last night and today,” said Harry. “It's etched on my memory forever.”

Ginny spun around. “Me too,” she whispered. They started to kiss when they heard the sounds of someone coming closer.

“In here,” said Ginny, pointing to her wardrobe. Harry paused, until the doorknob on Ginny's door began to turn. He leapt in and Ginny shut the door.She leaned against it.

“Oh hey, Hermione. Dinner ready? I won't be long, just need to find something to wear,” Harry heard Ginny say.

“Is Harry up here? He said he was coming up here,” asked Hermione.

“Oh, he popped his head in, then I think he went to the loo,” said Ginny, brushing her hair.

“He's acting very strange,” said Hermione.

“Really, I hadn't noticed anything different,” said Ginny.

“So nothing strange happened last night? How was the dinner, anyway?” asked Hermione, sitting on Ginny's bed.

“It was really nice. Food was great, you should get Ron to take you there,” said Ginny, tying her hair up.

“Harry didn't do anything crazy last night, did he?” asked Hermione.

“What do you mean?” asked Ginny, puzzled.

“You know, like propose?” asked Hermione.

Harry's jaw dropped open. Propose? It was a bit early for that yet, even though Harry knew she was the only witch for him.

Ginny laughed. “No, Hermione, he didn't propose. Merlin, I can't even imagine why you would think that. What with the war and then school, these last couple of months are the first time we've really had to be together. It's way too soon for that.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. His witch and him were on the same wavelength. She was right. Their relationship was new and exciting, yet familiar too.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny sighed. “Merlin, I just want to get dressed.” She opened the door. “Luna! Hi, come in.”

“Hello Ginny, Happy Birthday for yesterday. Hello Hermione, Ronald is looking for you downstairs,” said Luna.

“Oh, thanks Luna. Ginny, I still want to hear what Harry got you for your birthday. Guess I'll catch up with you both downstairs.” She got up and left.

“Sorry Luna, I was about to get dressed and-”

“You've had sex,” said Luna, suddenly.

“I'm sorry, what?” sputtered Ginny.

“You've had sex. Oh, is that what Harry gave you for your birthday? An or-”

“Merlin, Luna, ssshhh. How did you know, how can you tell?” asked Ginny, going to look in her mirror. She turned her head this way and that.

“You have a glow about you. Obviously it was good,” said Luna.

“Oh Luna, it was the best,” said Ginny, dreamily.

Harry looked worried. Merlin, did girls talk about this stuff, too. Did they get into details, like size and stamina and (gulp) girth.

“Does Harry have a glow too?” asked Luna curiously.

“Oh yeah,” grinned Ginny, “he looks so cute, like he's just discovered the meaning of life, or something.”

Harry frowned. Cute? Puppies were cute, Teddy was cute. Him, he was manly, he was a stud, a sex god, he was-”

“Sex can be like that for young men. After all, Harry is in his prime. Lucky you,” said Luna. “So, where is he?”

“Oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot. He's in the-”

Molly Weasley knocked and came straight in. “Mum, couldn't you have waited till I said come in,” said Ginny, frowning. “I was supposed to be dressing.”

“Well, you're taking your time. Just pick something out and put it on,” said Molly, opening the wardrobe door.

Ginny sucked in her breath and cringed, waiting for her mother to explode when she saw Harry. However, when Ginny looked, Harry wasn't standing in her wardrobe.

“Well?” asked Molly.

“I-ah, I'll be along soon,” said Ginny, shutting the wardrobe door and trying to hurry her mother out.

“Nonsense, just pick something,” said Molly, opening the wardrobe door. This time, Harry was in the wardrobe door, although neither Ginny or Molly could see him as they were on the other side of the door. Luna looked surprised to see him, but then she smiled at him. Harry held his finger to his lips at Luna, and she nodded.

“I will Mum. Luna wants to talk to me in private,” said Ginny, determined to get her mother out of her room.

“It's about sex, Mrs Weasley,” explained Luna calmly. Ginny shot Luna a startled look, while Harry cringed.

“Yes well, I'll leave you girls to it. Don't be long, dinner is ready,” said Molly, her face flushed. She left the girls talking.

“I don't know why your Mum gets embarassed talking about sex. It's obvious she likes it, she did have six pregnancies,” said Luna.

“Luna!” cried Ginny, before remembering Harry. “Oh, Harry,” she gasped, running to the wardrobe. “Oh, you poor thing,” she giggled.

“Man, I thought I was a goner,” sighed Harry, “it's not funny. All I kept thinking was, at least I won't die a virgin.”

“Yes, congratulations on that. Ginny told me you had sex,” said Luna.

“I heard,” said Harry dryly. “Thanks, I think.”

Ginny laughed. Luna smiled and got off the bed. “I'll let you get dressed. May I suggest a skirt? Easy access.”

“Luna!” cried Ginny, shocked.

“Thanks, Luna,” grinned Harry.

She left them to it, and met Ron as she was going down the stairs. “Have you seen Harry?”

“Yes, we just had a nice little chat when he came out of the closet,” said Luna.

“What? Are you sure? Harry told you that? That he, that he- what about Ginny?” demanded Ron.

“Of course I'm sure, I was right there. Ginny just laughed,” said Luna, shrugging.

“She laughed? He's lucky he's not wearing a nasty hex. I can't believe Harry's gay. I never would have thought,” said Ron, shocked.

“Oh yes, you can tell by the look on his face. I've never seen him look so gay,” said Luna.

The door opened and Harry and Ginny came out. They stopped when they saw Ron and Luna together. “Everything okay?” asked Ginny, looking between the two.

“Oh yes. Nice skirt, Ginny,” said Luna, winking at Harry, who blushed.

“Something you want to tell me, Mate?” asked Ron.

Ginny and Harry looked at each other, then shook their heads at him.

“For heaven sake, dinner is ready. Ginny, that skirt is too short, but you don't have time to change. Come on,” scolded Molly.

“Coming Mrs Weasley,” said Luna.

Harry and Ginny came down the stairs, looking puzzled as they passed Ron. He followed them to the table, keeping his eye on them.

Harry didn't know how he made it through dinner. He was sitting next to Ginny, and she placed her hand on his thigh under the table. She drew circles on it, then inched her hand higher, until it was right near his-

Harry bumped the table as Ginny's hand reached his arousal. Several glasses wobbled. “Oh, sorry,” he said.

He breathed deeply and even closed his eyes for a second or two. When he opened them, he realised both Ron and Hermione were eyeing him warily. He smiled weakly at them.

His attention was drawn to George, who was scoffing down oysters. He winked at Harry. “Nothing to it, mate. Just open, and let those suckers slide down.” He noisily slurped his next oyster.

Harry flushed as he remembered the story Ginny told him about George and a couple of Gryffindor Quidditch team mates in the change rooms after a match. George smiled at him again, the oyster juice all over his mouth and chin. It reminded him of earlier when he and Ginny were in bed and...

He grinned, and he placed his hand on Ginny's thigh. She squirmed, and when he glanced over, he could see her breathing was erratic.

“All right, what the bloody hell is going on?” demanded Ron.

“Buddy hell,” mimicked Vicky.

“Ron!” cried Molly, Hermione and Fleur.

“Sorry,” grimaced Ron. He turned back to Harry. “Is it true? Are you gay?”

“Gay!” said Vicky.

“What?” gasped Ginny and Hermione.

Ginny burst out laughing. “I can assure you, he's not gay!”

The silence was deafening. Harry just wanted the ground to open up and swallow him up. He could feel his face on fire, and didn't know where to look. Ginny grinned, picked up her fork and continued eating.

“Luna said you came out of the closet,” said Ron, in defence.

“Yes, we were playing a game. Harry won, which is why he looked so gay,” said Luna, nibbling her cob of corn.

“Luna, you DO know what gay means, don't you?” asked Hermione.

“Happy. I feel gay today, being with all of you. Gay, gay, gay,” smiled Luna.

George snorted with laughter, and the others followed. Ron looked relieved as he smiled apologetically at Harry, then frowned at Ginny. The meal continued, as did Harry's wandering fingers under the table.

He watched as Ginny licked her spoon, almost groaning at the sight of her tongue. Merlin, had it only been that morning that she'd been using that tongue to-

“There, right there! That's the look,” said Audrey to Hermione, who nodded.

“What?” asked Harry, in a dreamy voice. “What?” he asked again, in his regular voice.

“He looks a bit peaky,” agreed Molly, peering at him. “I'll see if I have a potion.”

“He's fine,” said Ginny, placing her hand on his knee and squeezing, “just needs some fresh air, probably.”

“Good idea,” said Harry, shooting her a grateful look. He got up to take his dirty plate to the kitchen. He found Molly and Arthur standing close together in the kitchen. Arthur whispered in her ear and patted her ample butt. Molly giggled, then blushed when she saw Harry standing there looking uncomfortable. Merlin, he really didn't want to remember right now what Ginny had told him about her parents.

“You can just place them there, thank you Harry,” said Molly, pointing to the sink.

Harry nodded and quickly fled the kitchen, although not before hearing Mr Weasley whispering again. Harry heard him say 'Mollywobbles' and Molly laughing in a husky way. He bypassed everyone's curious looks as he raced outside and took some deep breaths.

He sat on a deck chair. Merlin, these Weasley's were a randy bunch. Still, he supposed it augered well for him that if Molly and Arthur were still doing-(gulp)- stuff at their age, him and Ginny would still be having sex when they'd been married that long. He smiled at the thought.

“Can we have a word, Potter?”

“Sure,” said Harry, turning. The smile on his face dropped as he faced four Weasley brothers. “Um, what's going on?”

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” said George, shaking his head.

“Did you really think we wouldn't know what that look was all about?” asked Percy, smiling.

“We've all worn it one time or another,” said Bill, winking at Harry.

Harry looked at Ron, who was looking anywhere but at Harry.

“Ginny is our sister. It's our duty as brothers to protect her, so we thought it was time for a little talk,” said George.

Harry gulped as George put his arm around him.

“Now, Ginny is-” began Bill.

“Yes? Ginny is what?” asked Ginny, in a smooth tone from behind.

The Weasley brothers froze. Slowly they turned around to see Ginny standing there holding Vicky.

“It's nothing, Gin, we were just having a chat with Harry. No harm, eh,” said George, squeezing Harry's shoulder. He shot Ginny a helpless look.

“Looks to me like you were ganging up on Harry,” said Ginny. “That's not nice, is it Vicky?”

Vicky shook her head. “Mean uncles,” she said, pointing her finger at them all. “Daddy too?” she asked Ginny, who nodded. “Mean Daddy.” She spoiled it by giggling.

Bill came to take Vicky from Ginny. “Aw Gin, we meant no harm. Harry here just needs to know how precious you are. Isn't Aunt Ginny precious, Vicky?” he asked his daughter.

Vicky nodded. “I wuv Auntie Gin and Unca Harry.” Harry's heart melted.

Ginny kissed her niece's cheek. “Well, that's all very nice and all, but I'm only going to say this once. Butt out. Harry and I are doing fine, and that's all you need to know, right Harry?”

“Right,” said Harry, amused to see these six foot plus guys bow down before their petite sister, and to an extent, their not-yet two year old niece.

“Now, Harry and I are going home. Harry love, remember I said I found something I love to do that's better than flying. Let's go,” said Ginny, taking his arm.

“What could she love better than flying?” asked Ron, confused. Harry and Ginny Apparated away.

George, Percy and Bill just shook his head at their youngest brother. “You'll figure it out, Ron.”

Later that night, as Ron lay in bed reading Quiditch Monthly, he again pondered the question. What could Ginny possibly love more than flying?

“Ron, why don't you put that magazine down,” said Hermione, sultrily.

“Hmm? Oh, sorry love, my minds wandering. I-wow, what are you wearing?” he asked, as Hermione came into the bedroom wearing a negligee.

“Oh, so you like it,” said Hermione, twisting this way and that.

“Like it? I love it. Come here, you minx,” said Ron, growling huskily and reaching for her.

Hermione giggled and let Ron catch her. He pulled her to the bed, and dragged her under him. He kissed her passionately.

“I love you, Ron,” said Hermione. “More than all my books put together.” She laughed.

“I love you, Hermione. More than Qui- Nooooooooo!”

“What's wrong?” asked Hermione in alarm, sitting up.

“Hermione, I think I'm going to have to murder my best friend,” said Ron, his eyes glaring.

“What? What did Harry do?” asked Hermione, puzzled.

“He did Ginny! I mean, Merlin, he and Gin are...you know, doing it. That's what that dumbass look on his face was for,” said Ron, slapping his head.

“You're being ridiculous. You had that same look when we did it, and Harry didn't bother you about it,” sighed Hermione.

“That's different. Ginny's my sister,” said Ron, firmly.

“And Harry loves her. It was bound to happen sooner or later,” she said, shrugging.

“I'd prefer later, like after they were married,” said Ron.

“You'd still be freaking out,” said Hermione, getting up and taking her negligee off and throwing on one of Ron's Chudley Cannons tshirts.

“What are you doing? Are we not going to...?” Ron wiggled his eyebrows.

“Merlin, Ron, you can't even say the word. Have sex, make love. No, it doesn't look like we are. I have some reading to do. I hope Harry and Ginny are having a better night than me,” she said. She pulled out her trusty bedtime reading-'Hogwarts-A History.'

“How many times can you read that book,” smiled Ron.

“As many as I like. It's not like anything else is going on here,” sniffed Hermione.

“Gods, you're gorgeous,” said Ron, tossing her book away and laying over her.

“Ron, my book,” she shrieked.

“You don't need to buy sexy lingerie, 'Mione. Seeing you in my Cannons shirt gets to me everytime,” said Ron, huskily. He kissed her neck, and she arched into his touch.

“I wonder if Ginny says that to Harry when he wears a Harpies tshirt,” wondered Hermione out loud.

“Gods, Obliviate me now,” groaned Ron.

END


End file.
